Kurt Weller's Relationships
This page is comprised of Kurt Weller's relationships with other characters on Blindspot. * Currently under construction and development. Relatives Jane Doe Jane and Weller got married at an undetermined time after the events of the second season's season finale, however they got separated also at an undetermined period of time for unknown reasons where Jane presumably flew the country to protect her husband. Roman Initially, Weller did not embrace Roman, as well as the team, as quickly as Jane did and when she offered the group to allow her brother join them, Weller and the other bluntly refused largely out of concern for Roman's unpredictable behavior. However, Roman eventually assisted the team and Kurt welcomed him after he saved the life of a group of children, consenting allow him on the field for further cases when needed, the way he did when they teamed for an undercover mission. Kurt became fond of Roman after realizing that he turned out to be a powerful ally and helped him with physical training in order to help him retrieve some useful memories. Eventually, Weller gave his approval to Jane's demands regarding her brother and surprised her with his consent to keep Roman under house arrest at her place as a way to repay him for his help while working with the team. He showed fierce anger when Jane confessed that Roman was the responsible for Emma's death and faced him at the gym, demanding explanations on his past actions. On the final battle to defeat Sandstorm, Weller attempted to stop Roman from leaving the place, however he was limited by a wound on his leg, allowing Roman to walk away. When Zapata asked about his fate, Weller simply answered that Jane didn't have the shot to stop him. The two later became brothers-in-law as result of Kurt's marriage to Jane. Sarah Weller Sarah is Weller's younger sister with an age difference of only a few years. The Wellers are the most dynamic familial relationship shown in the show. Kurt's stubbornness and more serious nature often clashed with Sarah's sarcastic jokes and carefree personality, leading to disagreements usually on their father's behalf. Overall, because of all they had gone through together in their younger years, Kurt and Sarah love each other very much. It was revealed that Kurt used to sneak out of Liberty Academy to check up on his sister while she still lived with Bill. Sawyer Sawyer is Kurt's only nephew. They both enjoy playing board games on Kurt's spare time. Bill Weller After Taylor Shaw's disappearance, Kurt never trusted his father again after he became the prime suspect of the girl's death. They stopped talking for over twenty years until Sarah let him in at Weller's house while he was in town for his cancer treatment. As Jane's investigation progressed, Sarah and Weller explained to their father that Taylor was found and that he was no longer the responsible of any crime, allowing Weller to, somehow, forgive him. It all changed when, on his deathbed, Bill confessed killing Taylor. Love interests Allison Knight U.S. Marshal agent Allison Knight and Kurt Weller had a semi-serious relationship for a year but their relationship ended due to personal incompatibilities. They start seeing each other after a case puts them to work together, however they decide to split after Allie realized Kurt had strong feelings towards Jane. It is highly implied that, right after Jane was taken by the CIA, Kurt and Allison were together again and she got pregnant with Weller's baby. Jane Doe While Weller questioned Jane at the interrogation room about her possible connection with him, he developed an immediate attachment with her, which only increased when he found a familiar scar at the back of her neck, which took him to firmly that she was his lost childhood friend Taylor Shaw. On season 1 they both work together on cases that are directly connected to Jane's tattoos, primarily to prevent death, end corruption and find out the truth behind Jane's own case. They got married some time after the team managed to apprehend Shepherd but they separated when Jane flew the country. Nas Kamal After her involvement in a case with Kurt, they both fond themselves sharing similar feelings for each other. Friendships Taylor Shaw Taylor Shaw was the only daughter of Emma Shaw, Kurt's next door neighbor. When she used to work at night, she'd let Taylor sleep over at the Weller's due to her close friendship with Kurt. The girl was often invited to the family's trips such as fishing and camping at the outskirts of Pennsylvania until her abduction. The disappearance of Taylor from his own house, was the primary fuel for Kurt's deep desire to do justice and it might have been the main reason behind his decision to join the FBI. Though his anger toward his father had faded somewhat due to their separation, her loss remained a sore point. Unwilling to let the memory of Taylor fade into oblivion, Kurt used to assist to the girl's memorials hosted by her mother, Emma. It was Emma who encouraged him to never stop looking for her daughter. Emma Shaw Emma was an extremely important figure in Kurt's life after Taylor's disappearance. She encouraged him to never stop looking for her daughter and kept a close relationship with Kurt over the years. It was revealed that Emma was killed in a car crash by a van driven by Roman who was following Shepherd's orders. Weller prized the golden necklace he bought after Emma's death, it being the only material object he had left to remember her, which he gave to Jane as a birthday gift. Category:Character relationships Category:Kurt Weller